Welcome to THE MAN IN THE MOON
by mimiSwc
Summary: Bienvenida a The Man in the Moon, un lugar donde no hay sitio para las preocupaciones, un lugar donde las princesas entran para que los guardianes guardemos su corazón. Mi nombre es Anna Dant o más bien Tootheo y por hoy seré tu guardián.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece (a excepción del argumento del fanfic, claro está) pertenece totalmente a William Joyce y a DreamWorks, porque si yo fuera su dueña, Jack habría besado a Tooth hasta dejarla sin aire en el final. Tampoco me pertenecen ni Mérida ni Astrid ni Hiccup Ni Flynn, Ellos pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations y a Disney, yo solo los utilizo para darle más chicha a la historia :D

Hola holita vecinitos! bienvenidos a mi historia, una de esas ocurrencias que se te hace un día mientras ves a lo loco mil y un fan artsde uno de tus otp's favoritos y te dices, Why not?.

Si os gusta, por favor no dudéis en decírmelo ya que buenos o malos, los reviews me pueden alentar a continuar y cambiar las cosas que más os parezcan absurdas o que no concuerdan.

Y ahora os dejo con el prólogo de la historia, Gracias por leer! :)

* * *

**Bienvenida a The Man in the Moon, un lugar donde no hay sitio para las preocupaciones, un lugar donde las princesas entran para que los guardianes guardemos su corazón. Mi nombre es Anna Dant o más bien Tootheo y por hoy seré tu guardián. **

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE MAN IN THE MOON**

**Prólogo **

**Tooth. P.O.V**

Burguess, un pueblecito remoto perdido en el norte de Estados Unidos, cerca de la frontera con Canadá; la gente que habitaba aquel tranquilo y precioso lugar (!ey! que tenemos un bonito lago) era mayoritariamente amable y fácil de tratar y además se conocían entre todos... Cosa beneficiaria unas veces y otras, otras simplemente desearías estar en la otra punta del país. Aquel día, 12 de Mayo, resplandecía el sol en su total cumbre, bañaba a todos los transeúntes con su luz y calor. Los niños reían y los padres los vigilaban de cerca y los mayores simplemente se sentaban en los bancos de la acera disfrutando de aquel agradable día mientras las palomas comían las migajas que tan dulcemente los ancianos les ofrecían y yo... bueno yo simplemente corría o mejor dicho, volaba a la velocidad del viento por las jodidamente transitadas calles de Burguess; ¿Es que todo el mundo había decidido colapsar las calles aquel preciso día? Sí, justamente cuando yo volvía a ver a mis mejores amigas después de una semana sin ellas. Y me iban a matar. Y lo iban a disfrutar...

No es que yo fuera de las que les gusta llegar tarde, de hecho la puntualidad era un MUST HAVE en mi lista de cosas imprescindibles. Siempre solía llegar con media hora de anticipación pero esta vez el sueño había podido conmigo, el muy bastardo me había engatusado para que no hiciera caso del despertador que tan desesperadamente intentaba llamar mi atención, pero no, yo claro que no, debía hacer caso a esas terribles ganas de disfrutar del placer que suponía dormir en la cama de sus padres, tan mullida, tan cómoda... pero ¡ejem! Vamos a ver, ese no es el caso, el caso es que el dichoso Morfeo había decidido ponerse de acuerdo junto con la gente que poblaba Burguess para hacer que yo llegara tarde a la jodida cita.

Así que con una cantidad peligrosa de gente caminado por las calles -¿De dónde habían salido tantos habitantes?- yo iba tan concentrada en mi camino que no me fijé que alguien venía por mi izquierda, tan concentrado él en sus vete a saber qué pensamientos que inevitablemente chocamos.

-¡Auch!- Exclamé adolorida cuando sentí que mi trasero chocó con al dureza del suelo. Estaba que me subía por las paredes, o sea, ¿primero e duermo, luego voy haciendo malabares para cruzar la jodida calle y ahora me choco con alguien así porque sí? ay, dios mío... ¿por qué no habré hecho caso al horóscopo?.

En ese momento mi mente maldecía los astros, los dioses o quien fuera que hubiera hecho tan horrible mi día. Aún en el suelo me sobé la parte adolorida de mi anatomía sin parar a pensar en la persona que se había chocado conmigo.

-Vaya, veo que te gusta el suelo- Estaba tan sumida en mis maldiciones que me sorprendí al escuchar una voz masculina y atractiva, entonces alcé la mirada. Nunca debí hacer eso. No sé quién era, pero si Apolo existía debía ser él, y joder... su cabello era blanco como si hubiera sido hecho con mismísima nieve blanca y virgen, tenía unos ojos tan increíblemente azules que podían competir con el océano Pacífico y salir tranquilamente victoriosos, su nariz era graciosamente respingona y delicada y encima estaba decorada por cientos de pequitas naranjas que viajan por las mejillas; pero eso no era lo que me dejó sin aliento, si no lo que venía más abajo. SUS DIENTES. Oh, dios mío, sus DIENTES. sus labios de rosáceo pálido se habían estirado en un sonrisa y sus dientes se asomaban orgullosos en una sonrisa burlona, eran tan BLANCOS que podrían confundirse con el blanco de la nieve, como copitos helados de escarcha matinal.  
No pude resistirlo, ser impulsiva era algo tan nato en mí como el hecho de respirar 13 veces por segundo y me levanté de golpe acercándome lo máximo a él y aunque me sacaba una cabeza y media o incluso un pelín más -No es que yo sea bajita... ¡es que todos los hombres son muy altos!- no dudé en ponerme en puntillas para acercarme mejor a ese tesoro que tenía entre sus labios. Me quedé anonada con mi boca entre abierta (tengo la esperanza de no haber babeado) y coloqué mis manos sobre los pómulos del desconocido; él instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás pero eso no me importó, me acerqué a él fascinada por sus dientes y con los ojos bien abiertos admirando esas preciosas perlas escarchadas. Me sentía como una niña delante de el regalo de navidad que había estado pidiendo por años, me sentía alucinada en un mundo que no era la tierra.

Debí haberme pasado demasiado tiempo en trance pero el murmullo externo a esa pequeña burbuja que mi mente había creado entre él y yo me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba soñando y volví a la realidad, me sentí estúpida cuando noté cómo la gente nos miraba curiosos, pero no me extrañaba, quiero decir, Imaginaos que vais por las calles tan tranquilos y en medio de vuestro camino os encontráis con dos entes extraños parados justo en la mitad, uno de ellos, el depredador; la hembra, tiene al otro entre sus garras con una extraña cara de deseo pasional mientras mira sus dientes; en cambio el el otro ente, la victima, es decir el macho, está estático sin saber qué hacer o decir, raro ¿verdad?.

No tardé ni tres segundos en sentir mi cara arder a una temperatura pasmosa ya automáticamente quité mis manos de sus mejillas y me disponía a pedirle perdón pero de repente un ruido me paró. Eran las campanas que anunciaban el medio día.

-Mierda-Dije recordando lo estaba haciendo antes de encontrarme con aquel ser.

-¿Pero qué...?- No le dejé terminar, sino que salí disparada hacia delante sin importar cuanta gente iba arrollando por el camino. Definitivamente debía bajar el ritmo de mi vida.

- rainbow Snowcone-

-MEDIA HORA. MEDIA HORA HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO.- Mérida me miró mal, me decían perfectamente que si tuviera su arco en mano ahora mismo yo debería estar corriendo por mi vida.

Mérida es una chica muy dulce que le encanta el rosa y adora llevar faldas y camisas con bolantitos y esas cosas. Estoy bromeando, claro. Mérida es el tipo de chica rebelde que enamora, esa de las que podrían escribirse libros y hacerse películas de aventuras y misterio sin necesidad de un héroe porque ella por sí sola ya deslumbraba. Además es pelirroja.  
Llevaba una camisa verde musgo con unos tejanos ajustados de mezclilla que acentuaba sus bien formadas piernas, su calzado era cómodo, el típico que se utiliza para salir a correr y su melena rizada y pelirroja estaba suelta y combinaba con su look totalmente despreocupado, que en ella quedaba jodidamente bien pero en cualquier otro daría pena.

-Mérida, la última vez estuvimos esperando ella y yo hora y media.- Astrid, la rubia misteriosa, salió en mi rescate con su tranquila pero amenazante voz. Para ser sincera Astrid es el tipo de chica que ves y aunque tenga el carácter de un dragón de 3 metros no podrías dejar de admirar porque con sus rostro de ángel y cuerpo de diosa se te quitarían las ganas de enfadarte. Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaan hermosa que cuesta mirarla sin sentirse menos. Aunque llevara esas cadenas y pulseras de pinchos con aquellas botas de combate seguiría siendo un ángel. -Llegas tarde.- Me miró. -La próxima vez nos iremos sin ti- y era capaz de hacerlo sin sentirse culpable.

-Lo siento- Me disculpé sonriendo como una niña chica. -No volverá a ocurrir, lo juro.- Puse mi semblante más serio con mi mano sobre el pecho pero aún así las chicas rieron, la verdad no es que fuera muy alargador pero al menos parecía que se les olvidó el enfado.

Empezamos a caminar rumbo al centro comercial mientras hablábamos de memeses y reíamos ante cualquier tontería. La verdad es que las adoraba y sabía que ellas me adoraban a mí. Habíamos sido amigas desde que íbamos a segundo de secundaria cuando las tres teníamos 13 añitos, de eso ya hace 4 y medio y hasta ahora seguimos juntas.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer -algo muy típico en mí- ambas habían sido transferidas al Thaddeus highschool*, instituto donde yo estudiaba, una venía de Escocia -Mérida- y la otra de Noruega -Astrid- y dio la casualidad que ambas se sentaban a mi alrededor y sin querer fuimos entablando pequeñas conversaciones; primero con los típicos "¿Cómo se llama esto aquí?" y los "Vuestro acento es tan raro" y así nuestra pequeña hermandad se fue formando, y los lazos que empezamos a unir siguen vigentes hasta hoy.

Hasta aquel momento yo no era la persona más popular del colegio y por ende mi lista de contactos en messenger era muy limitada, ni que hablar de la lista de amigos den Facebook. Evidentemente tenía: estaban Aster, mi amigo de infancia que provenía de las tierras australianas, Norte, también conocido como North, Chico alto, fortachón como casi todos los rusos -al menos los que salen en las películas- y por último Sanderson, el bajito pero amble muchacho, silencioso y ligero como una pluma, él era el único americano de raices americanas porque incluso yo tenía raíces de fuera.

Me llamo Anna Dant* y aunque nací aquí, en Burguess, Pennsylvania, Estados Unidos, tengo orígenes asiáticos. Físicamente no soy lo que se dice una chica guapa, pero tampoco soy fea, soy monina. Tengo la piel en un tono ligeramente bronceado y el cabello castaño chocolate, tengo una estatura un pelín por debajo de la media femenina y casi no resalto entre las féminas de la ciudad. Lo único que me hace distinta a las demás es el tono entre magenta y violeta de mis ojos, totalmente míos cabe aclarar... los médicos suponen que se debe a alguna anomalía genética, y aunque eso de mucho mal rollo a mí me encantan. Soy la mejor alumna de mi clase, no es algo de l que esté orgullosa pero tampoco me molesta y no es porque sea muy aplicada -que lo soy-si no que todo se lo debo a mi bendita memoria casi fotográfica. Me auto-defino como una chica que no puede parar quieta, ni si quiera en el asiento. Tengo mucho entusiasmo para todo y más aún si está relacionado con los dientes; Por alguna extraña razón tengo una poco saludable obsesión con los dientes.

Sí, soy un bicho raro y no me molesta ni me hace sentir especial, si algo he aprendido es que el que te quiere te va a querer como si llevas una falda de Dior o una bolsa de patatas. Estoy obsesionada con los dientes, los colores y con la fotografía, seguramente en clase se refieren a mí como mascota del profesor pero hoy por hoy no podría estar más orgullosa de mí.

Tooth P.O.V off

-Rainbow snowcone-

El buen día había hecho que casi todo Burguess saliera a festejar que por fin se había acabado el mal tiempo que habían tenido durante toda la semana, por ende el café no había sido visitado como siempre. The Man in the Moon era una especie de cafetería-club extraño, parecía estar hecho para chicas. La decoración hacía recordar el final del atardecer con sus gama de violetas y azules, además las estrellas dibujadas en las paredes hacían resaltar más la belleza del lugar. Era un sitio hermoso con una atmósfera acogedora que hacía que tanto adultos - en su gran mayoría mujeres- e infantes pasaran más de una tarde en el lugar. Ademas la comida que se servía estaba deliciosa y el olor a dulce tentaba a cualquier persona a entrar. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba a la clientela...

-Ey tío, ¿por qué llegas ahora?- Un muchacho iba de camino hacia la barra del lugar, llevaba puesto el uniforme de mayordomo, se trataba de uno de los camareros del lugar. -¡ve a la cocina y ayúdame, señor holgazán!- se dirigió hacia el joven que entraba a un paso tranquilo y algo prepotente.

-Tranquilízate, enano. Es temprano aún- Respondió con una sonrisa burlona. El aludido paró en secó y se giró a encarar al recién llegado.

-¿Qué me h...?- no le dio tiempo a terminar pues otro chico de apariencia más adulta se acercaba a ellos.

-Dejadlo ya, pequeños- ambos menores lo miraron mal; él sonrió más.-Esas muñecas de ahí -giró con disimulo su rostro hacia la derecha donde un par de chica los miraban expectantes, él sonrió seductor y como respuesta recibió dos sonrisas sonrojadas por parte de las chicas.- Os están esperando. Iría yo pero ya sabéis, Asuntos mayores requieren soluciones mayores.

-Eres un cerdo- comentó el más bajito de los tres mientras se sonrojaba, el otro simplemente soltó una risilla divertida. Ambos sabían a que se referían. El mayor de los tres era el más atrevido y a veces no solamente con las de su edad. Estaba a punto de irse pero se volvió a hacia ellos recordando algo.

-Ah, es verdad... si tenéis a un pequeño capullín en flor, traedlo, necesitamos más guardianes aquí.- ambos chicos lo miraron interesados pero el otro simplemente les lanzó un beso y se encaminó hacia una mesa solitaria en una esquina donde una hermosa mujer lo esperaba. Hiccup parecía estar a punto de echarse encima de él.

-Qué exagerado eres, Hiccup, sabes que a ti también te gusta en el fondo- Una vez solo el mediano ser acercó a Hiccup, un muchacho mediano/ bajito, de contextura delgada con un rostro infantil decorado por grandes ojos verdes oscuro y muchas pecas marrones al rededor de su carita.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, Jack!- Se alteró por la cercanía. - Con Flynn haced lo que os de la gana, pero no pienso hacer eso para llamar a la clientela.- Le reprochó con la cara roja de la rabia.

-está bien, está bien... no te alteres, monada- y se fue hacia las cocinas guiñándole el ojo. Todas las muchachas que habían estado observando la escena soltaron un suspiro y Hiccup no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza.

Por otra parte Jack entraba a la cocina colocando en la mesa de aluminio, los víveres que había salido a comprar. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de aquella chica rara, se había atrevido a acercarse a él como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sin pudor; él por supuesto lo habría evitado pero aquellos ojos grandes de aquel color tan inusual lo habían parado. Parecían un océano de curiosidad violeta que brillaban expectantes llenos de vida.

-¿En qué estás pensando Jack?- Se dijo a sí mismo en un bajísimo murmuro mientras sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de un tenue rosado. -Ni si quiera la conoces... Además parecía una loca.- Y con ese último comentario se marchó dispuesto a atender a aquel par de señoritas que parecían más que necesitadas de sus servicios que de los propios servicios del local. Esperaba una buena propina así que se enderezó y volvió a andar con esa petulancia tan característica de él y colocó en sus labios la más pícara de las sonrisas que tenía. Tal vez era demasiado falso, pero su trabajo era ese ¿no? Seducir falsamente a sus clientas para atraerlas al local, era un juego un poco difícil, pero a Jack Frost ese juego le encantaba.

Y si no os habéis dado cuenta ya, The Man in the Moon se trata de un lugar donde la clientela esperan un buen trato con una deliciosa comida o un delicioso dulce, pero lo que más esperaban de aquel café era sin duda los hombres tan atractivos que aquel lugar ofrecía, con sus deliciosos modales y esas miradas indiscretas que a más de una hacía soñar.  
No había ni una sola mujer que trabajara allí, solo hombres y su trabajo era ser los guardianes de las damas que entraran.

A Jack Frost le encantaba ser un guardián de corazones. Y con su aspecto frío gracias a su cabello albino, su pálida piel e intensos ojos azules, porte solemne y mirada traviesa había enamorado a más de una y de dos. Pero lo que no se esperaba él es que su reloj de corazón había comenzado, horas antes, la cuenta atrás.

* * *

Thaddeus Highschool: Decidí llamar así al instituto así ya que mi imaginación para los nombres es limitada y porque, si os fijáis, cuando a Jamie Bennett lo atropella el sofá (xD) hay detrás de él una estatua donde aparece la placa con el nombre de "Thaddeus Burgess" con una pequeña biografía, e investigando por allí y por allá me enteré de que sí existe esa localidad y ese hombre (de hecho fue un soldado). Burgess se encuentra en Pennsylvania, EEUU, cerca de Michigan, donde según el libro de Jamie fue visto un yeti. :)

Anna Dannt: Sí, es Toothiana, que por qué la llamo Anna y no Toothiana, Thiana o algo así? Bueno, pues porque quería hacer la historia lo más Humana posible así que a Thiana le saqué la T-H-I y le añadí una A y el apellido Dannt viene de la palabra Hindi: दांत que en nuestro idioma significa dientes. El Hindi es el idoma oficial (creo) de la India. Evidentemente no sé como se transcribe eso a nuestro dialecto así que me guié un poco por cómo sonaba (Gracias al traductor de Google xD)

Por otro lado...Os hacéis una idea de quien puede ser el siguiente **_guardian_**? Hacedmelo saber con un rr! ;)

Otra aclaración: Esto no es del todo un Crossover porque la historia se centra en el RainbowSnowcone, pero aún así voy hacer mucho uso de los personajes de HTTYD, TANGLED y BRAVE (cobretodo de HTTYD que tendrán mucha relevancia)

Patatas? Tomates? Chocolates?  
Tus reviews son gratis y ayudan a servidora a seguir! :D  
(Si deseáis preguntarme algo por aquí adelante o si no os animo a hacerlo por medio de mi tumblr: strawberrysmochi . tumblr . com, donde cuelgo y colgaré mis fanarts de la historia y vaya avisando de las actualizaciones ^^)


	2. Aprender a cerrar la boca

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa muy buenas tardes/días/ noches, son la 1 am menos 5 Horario Español y aquí estoy yo subiendo capi sin haber hecho los deberes o estudiado, en este capítulo veréis muchos desastres ( y faltas de ortografía, más que nada porque más que nada porque me apetecía tenerlo terminado hoy porque no tendré más tiempo esta semana) En fin espero que os gusto, ya estamos llegando a lo que sería el principio de verdad de nuestra historia y la verdad, me gusta cómo esta yendo de momento. **

**Besos y abrazos a estas dos personitas que me han dejado su opinión, les estaré muy agradecida y a los demás, simplemente gracias por leer! Nos leemos, bye!**

**DISCLAYMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE Y BLAH BLA BLA...**

* * *

**APRENDER A CERRAR LA BODA**

Después de varias horas caminando y caminando y caminando sencillamente estaba harta de haber dejado que aquel par de muchachas decidieran por ella. Vamos allá, no mejor allí; come esto, no, mejor eso. ¿Es que nunca podrían tener una tarde tranquila? No, definitivamente eso nunca pasaría, principalmente porque ambas jóvenes eran de carácter obstinado y orgulloso,una prefería la playa y la otra la montaña, una era noche y otra era día, tan opuestas como la noche y el día. Ella sin embargo era calma y paciencia -aunque nunca podía estarse quieta- ¿Pero qué iba a hacerle? Eran sus amigas al fin y al cabo. Y, además, podía desmentir totalmente los clichés de eres _rubia y guapa pero tonta _y _eres pelirroja pero peligrosa_... bueno ese tal vez ese último no esté tan equivocado. Sea como sea, rubia o pelirroja, ambas eran personas increíbles con pésimos defectos pero grandísimas cualidades que en su mayoría hacían olvidar los defectos -menos el carácter, eso ni con chocolate-.

Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que ahí estaban perdidas, en medio de una plaza en el centro de Burguess, que posiblemente no tendría población o territorio tan grandes como en Nueva York pero ellas seguían sin tener idea de donde estaban.

-¡Es culpa tuya!- exclamó la rubia.-Te dije que no debíamos meternos por ese callejón pero no, tú no... tenías que meterte entre ceja y ceja el "porque lo digo yo" y mira donde hemos acabado.-Reprochó con la cara roja de la furia y dando un paso hacia Mérida.

-¡Si tú no te hubieras entretenido mirando lo que no debías tal vez ya habríamos llegado!- Mérida no se dejó intimidar y se acercó un paso. Ambas estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ahora va a ser culpa mía que no tengas idea de cómo leer un mapa!- Las rubias cejas estaban tan unidas que podría decirse que eran una sola.

La discusión podría seguir y ser un no parar, o por lo contrario seguir y terminar de la peor manera -como ya había ocurrido más de una vez- así que ella, Anna, con la cabeza a punto de explotar y los nervios de punta a punta de piel -después de más de dos horas presenciando discusión tras discusión su paciencia se había ido de paseo- inhaló aire hasta llenar sus pulmones para dejar soltar un gritito.

-¡PARAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Ambas muchachas en conflicto se giraron hacia ella sorprendidas. -¡SI ESTAMOS PERDIDAS ES CULPA DE LAS TRES, TUYA -señaló a Astrid mientras Mérida le echaba una sonrisa socarrona- POR PARAR EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO A MIRAR AQUELLA TIENDA DEPORTIVA, TUYA - esta vez miró a Mérida -POR HACERTE LA SABELOTODO CUANDO NO TENÍAS NI IDEA DE A DONDE IR, Y MÍA POR HACEROS CASO A AMBAS.- finalmente sentenció con ambos brazos en jarra y la cara roja de haber estado alzando la voz.

Astrid y Mérida se miraron culpables, muy raramente Anna perdía la paciencia y menos aún con ellas. Se volvieron a mirar a Tooth mientras ambas pedían disculpas.

-Lo sentimos ToothiAnn, sabes que en realidad estábamos bromeando- Intentó suavizar Mérida mientras sonreía con culpabilidad.

-Sí, tiene razón, además ya la conoces- dijo refiriéndose a la pelirroja ganándose una mirada reprochante por parte de esta.

-No importa eso, lo que importa es que ahora estamos tiradas en alguna parte de Burguess a la que no habíamos venido jamás y nos morirnos de hambre- suspiró, estaba muerta de hambre y abrazó su estómago en un intento inútil de calmar el dolor. -Tranquilo pequeño, no te asuste, estas desalmadas te deben una hamburguesa doble con un batido de fresa y de postre una tarta de chocolate con nata, o mejor, de fresas con nata, mejor aún, ambos- Más que tranquilizar sus ganas de comer lo que hizo fue aumentarlas y a razón de ello su estómago emitió un sonido de protesta.  
Tanto Astrid como Mérida sonrieron, se lo debían.

Con un nuevo objetivo -Disipar el hambre de su amiga y compañera y encontrar un camino- se pusieron en marcha, pero no había pasado ni tres minutos cuando a las tres les llegó a sus fosas nasales el dulce aroma de tarta de chocolate recién hecha y pudding de fresa. Anna -que era la más hambrienta se movilizó en dirección al olor como si estuviera poseída por algún espíritu que la incitaba a devorar cualquier cosa dulce que se le pasara delante. Astrid y Mérida, aunque no querían admitirlo también se movieron en busca del lugar del que provenía ese olor.

No tuvieron que andar mucho por uno de los callejones cuando se toparon con un gran puerta decorada con ornamentaciones florares de hierro que parecían elaboradas en la mismísima época del modernismo, un gran cartel rezaba, en lo más alto de la fachada, THE MAN IN THE MOON con letras también ornamentadas y delicadas, por otra parte, grandes cristales hacían el papel de paredes que permitían ver a las personas de fuera lo que sus clientes estaban disfrutando. El ambiente en el lugar parecía cálido y las incitaba a entrar, pero lo que más llamó la atención de las tres chicas fue el gran aparador colocado en medio donde se veían expuestos los grandes manjares que ofrecía el establecimientos, todos protegidos con cristal pulidamente transparente. Había como tres fileras llenas de tartas y tartaletas, además parecían recién sacadas del horno. Encima del mostrador habían más recipientes donde se mostraban los postres más suculentos. en el lateral -que justamente daba a un ala llena de niños- se veían los diferentes tipos de helados que podían ofrecer, y encima de la barra habían un par de máquinas de granizados, zumos y batidos. Por en la pared que daba con la cocina se veían grandes estanterías llenas de botes con chucherías, caramelos y chocolatinas juntamente con las preciosas copas que se utilizaban para repartir los helados o los grandes vasos de batido. Definitivamente aquello debía ser el paraíso.

Anna sin pensárselo dos veces pasó el lumbral de la entrada y se dirigió hacia el cartel que pedía a los clientes esperar para que uno de los camareros les pudiera asignar un sitio, e impacientemente empezó a mirar en busca de algún mozo que les atendiese. Mérida y Astrid estaban a punto de seguirla pero antes de que si quiera pudiera dar un paso para dar apoyo en su tarea a su amiga, Mérida se vio retenida por la mano de Astrid en su brazo, cuando se giró hacia ella se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía los ojos llenos de confusión.

-¿No te parece algo extraño?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-¿El qué?- le respondió con otra pregunta de manera impaciente.

-Esto está lleno de mujeres y niños y los únicos hombres en este sitio son los camareros. ¿No te parece extraño?- Mérida, que no había caído en eso, echó otra mirada que recorría el lugar y efectivamente, tal y como su rubia amiga le había comentado, ese sitio estaba raramente lleno de mujeres sin acompañante masculino, en otro momento a lo mejor se hubiera puesto a divagar sobre aquello pero justamente en ese instante su estómago le exigía acompañar a Ann en el desalojamiento de dulces del lugar.

-No creo que sea nada As, vamos, mueve el trasero que si no esta se nos adelanta.- Y sin decir más se dirigió hacia Anna que las esperaba ya sentada en una de las mesas con la carta de los postres; soltando un bufido -Y sin más remedio.- Astrid se les unió en la mesa decorada con un precioso mantel azul pastel con dibujitos de dulces en rosado y blanco.

-Yo creo que voy a pedir un embrasse moi- declaró Anna en un acertado acento francés. La carta -que iba en conjunto de los manteles- tenía junto con la imagen y la descripción de los manjares, los nombres en distinto idioma, cosa que la enamoró completamente. -Me encanta este sitio.- Declaró con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿No que no volverías a hacernos caso?- Astrid desvió por un momento su mirada de la carta.

Anna la miró por encima de su folleto con las mejillas en un suave tono rosado en señal de vergüenza -Sí, ya lo sé...- Le respondió.

Astrid qué seguía preguntándose que era lo que ocultaba aquel sitio miró por encima los dulces y escogió uno al azar.

-yo creo que pediré umn...Panna cotta de caramelo, tiene buena pinta.

-Pues yo pienso pedir el...esto, bueno, está tarta de tres leches como se llame.- Si había algo que le diera mal a Mérida, sin duda alguna eran las lenguas y las matemáticas.

-Iré a llamar a alguien para que nos atienda- Al ver que ningún muchacho se le acercaba a hacerle los pedidos, ella mismo decidió movilizarse así que se levantó se su asiento lista para partir en su búsqueda, embargo chocó con alguien en su intento.

-Ups- Exclamó.-Lo siento- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color cereza sobre sus mejillas bronceadas, si había algo que odiara casi tanto como las caries era su torpeza -compañera de nacimiento y probablemente de toda su vida- Así que sin esperar respuesta por parte de su victima se giró hacia él para ver si había provocado algún daño, pero en lugar de hacer un bien lo único que consiguió fué que el muchacho se tambaleara y derramase sobre sí mismo el contenido de uno de los vasos de batidos que llevaba.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!- Se lamentó totalmente avergonzada cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. -¡DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO- No podía parar de pedir disculpas pues odiaba causar problemas. Sus amigos por lo contrario suspiraron de cansancio y siguieron con lo suyo, no era extraño que eso pasase, lo extraño sería que no pasase. Anna no iba a cambiar nunca.

-No es culpa tuya, tranquila.- Le sonrió el muchacho más alto que ella, de piel color vainilla, cara algo redondita con muchas pecas viajando a lo largo de su rostro y con los ojos verdes y expresivos, el cabello de color marrón chocolate con leche de alguna manera también se le había ensuciado. -Yo también debí haber tenido más cuidado.- Aunque el chico intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto,Anna no dejaba de sentirse culpable por crearle percances a un muchacho, se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de -aparte de que era realmente adorable- iba vestido como un mayordomo con traje de pinguïno en azul marino y por dentro camisa blanca.

El muchacho en un intento de limpiarse un poco cogió el paño que tenía colgando de su cinturón y se lo echó encima del cabello sin darse cuenta que este también había sido salpicado, y no fue hasta que so le restregó y el líquido se vertió hasta su cara, Astrid que en ese momento iba a comentar algo fue tan desafortunada para reírse que hizo que todo el mundo se girara a mirarlos, desafortunadamente todos empezaron a reír y el muchacho no tardó ni tres segundos en ponerse totalmente rojo. Anna, por su parte, intentó ser de ayuda -aunque a estas alturas ya debería darse cuenta que cuanto más intentaba ayudar en uno de sus desastre, más metía la pata- y con las manos intentó quitarle los restos de la cara del joven pero sin querer de los nervios le dió en el ojo del chico y como reacción al escozor el joven se echó hacia atrás chocando sobre una de las mesas para finalmente caer al suelo.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!- tanto Astrid como Anna dijeron a la vez, ambas con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidas. Por su parte Mérida al fin quitó la mirada de la carta de postres y observó el escenario: Anna levantada mirando hacia al suelo con la boca tapada los ojos bien abiertos y la boca tapada, Astrid semi levantada de su asiento con aspecto preocupada y todo el mundo centrando su atención en el camarero que estaba en el suelo y tenía cara de estar pasándolo realmente mal. Enarcó una ceja preguntándose cómo demonios había pasado de estar un poco sucio a estar en el suelo y totalmente desasiado, entonces recordó lo gafe que era su mejor amiga y solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

Rápidamente otro muchacho vestido casi igual que él -solo que este no llevaba el ridículo chaleco de pingüino- se acercó al pobre muchacho avergonzado, este parecía algo mayor por su estatura y si barba.

-¡Hiccup! ¿Estás bien?- Se agachó al más pequeño en un trato totalmente fraternal y tierno, tanto que las mujeres no evitaron soltar un pequeño suspiro. -¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó.-

-Está bien Flynn, no pasa nada.- hizo ademán de levantarse pero sintió una dolorosa punzada en su tobillo izquierdo y no pudo evitar retorcese de dolor. -¡Auch!- Tenía los ojos y los labios bien apretados, le dolía horrores y no quería moverse.

Anna miraba la escena sintiéndose miserable, ni bien había llegado hace quince minutos y ya había provocado un accidente en menos de cinco, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar así que sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a pedir disculpas y se hizo camino entre el montón de clientas atrincheradas en el lugar para ver mejor, y salir por la puerta corriendo como quien se le lleva el alma el demonio. Astrid tardó milésimas de segundos en seguirla mientras que Mérida a un paso más tranquilo se acercó al joven que respondía bajo el nombre de Flynn.

-Este es mi teléfono, por favor, llámame cuando hayáis hecho una valoración de los daños, nos haremos cargo en seguida. Y de verdad, los sentimos mucho. seguidamente se dispuso a irse mientras otro muchacho de blancos cabellos se acercaba a la_ escena del crimen._

**-Rainbow Snowcone-**

-¡Anna, espera!- chilló unos cuantos metros más atrás Astrid. -¡Que esperes te digo!- Volvió a exclamar al ver que la trigueña no le hacía caso. Anna se paró en seco dándole al espalda.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, CHICAS!- Mérida que llegaba detrás se paró al lado de Astrid con los brazos cruzados. -Siento mucho ser así de gafé, de verdad...- Realmente parecía arrepentida, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, a punto de dejar escapar lágrimas. -Siento mucho los problemas que os causo siempre, por favor perdonadme.- Atrid y Mérida no soportaron ver a su amiga así y aunque en realidad el por qué habían llegado a esa escena dramática era un hecho realmente estúpido -Menos la caída del camarero- no pudieron evitar sentirse mal al verla en aquel estado.

-No sientas nada, tonta; solo ha sido un accidente.- Astrid la abrazó para confortarla.

-Es verdad Toothie, además ese chico era un blandengue, no te sientas mal.- Mérida se les unió al abrazo.

Y ahí estaban ellas, perdidas en medio de un barrio del centro de Burguess que no conocían, sin hambre y con ganas de irse a casa.

-Será mejor que preguntemos y nos vayamos a casa.- Sugirió Astrid y sus amigas asintieron.

Así sin más, las tres amigas se cogieron de las manos, con Anna en medio y siguieron su rumbo -después de preguntar y perderse cada cinco minutos...-

Sí, tal vez era una escena de lo más ridícula pero Anna, aparte de ser una cerebrito y una torpe sin causa también era una sentimentalismo nada.

**-Rainbow snowcone-**

ack miraba la sala de estar del ambulatorio con asco, no es que los hospitales, centros clínicos y derivados fueran lugares de su agrado, sino justo lo contrario -Y todo gracias a su experiencia de niñez con las vacunas-.

Desde su asiento podía ver más gente más o menos convaleciente que esperaba el veredicto del médico de turno. No parecían tener nada escandaloso ni muy peligroso a diferencia de su amigo que pese a las quejas que había hecho en un principio, tuvo que llegar al lugar a espaldas del mayor de los tres, cada vez que lo recuerda no puede evitar reírse.

**FLASH BAKC **

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Jack se acercó hasta los dos jóvenes agachados en el suelo.

-¿Y tú qué crees, genio?- Le respondió Flynn. -Vamos ayúdame a cargarle.

Hiccup en cuanto oyó las intenciones de Flynn no puedo evitar negarse rotundamente e intentó alejarse de él haciéndose más daño en el tobillo.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó sobándose la parte afectada. -Ni se te ocurra Ryder, ni loco pienso dejar que hagas nada.- Le intentó amenazar con la mirada pero el dolor solo le dejaba expresar una mueca rara difícil de catalogar.

-Vamos pequeño ¿Cómo piensas ir al hospital, andando?- Se agachó dándole la espalda con la intención de no dejarle más salida.

-¡ME NIEGO!- Hiccup estaba rojo, las mujeres e incluso niñas no dejaban de soltar risillas enternecidas ante la escena que presenciaban; Jack por su parte se mordía el labio para no reírse.

-¡FROST, PARA DE REÍRTE!- Exclamó enfadado el castaño menor con la cara roja a más no poder de la vergüenza, Jack no pudo contenerse más y rió abiertamente, sosteniendo con las manos su estómago.

-Jack, ayúdale a subirse- Ordenó más serio el mayor; Jack aún con las carcajadas saliendo de su boca ayudó al pequeño a subirse encima de la espalda de Flynn, Hiccup sin embargo solo había inflado sus mejillas haciéndose ver más adorable con aquel puchero.

Y así habían andado hasta el ambulatorio más cerca, con todas las féminas -No importaba la edad- mirándolos y soltando suspiros y él, Jackson Overland sin poder parar de reírse.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK. **

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que hizo que se ganara la mala cara de los pacientes que esperaban, este al ver a una mujer mayor mirándolo como si fuera el mayor sin vergüenza que hubiera visto en su vida, le guiñó el ojo que sorprendió a la anciana e hizo que rapidamente girara la mirada. Pronto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y vio salir a un hombre en bata blanca con un chico detrás con muletas detrás.

El hombre se dirigió hasta a él, tenía un aspecto bastante joven, la piel trigueña y los cabellos castaño oscuro como sus ojos. Le dedicó una mirada amable antes de hablarle.

-Tu amigo está bien, solo ha sido una torcedura de tobillo; nada que no se cure con unos días de reposo- Le extendió con la mano un folleto. -Aquí tienes la receta médica y las instrucciones que tiene que seguir estos días. Cualquier cosa venid en seguida.- Y sin decir más se marchó llamando al siguiente paciente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, eh, peque?- Jack le dedicó una mirada amistosa -pasando olímpicamente de los ojos curiosos que los miraban de manera sospechosa-.

-Estoy bien- suspiró cansado. -El tío me ha dicho que me tengo que tirar unas tres semanas , como mínimo, en la cama.

-wow, eso es bastante tiempo, chaval- Le respondió Jack. -Espera aquí que iré a pagar la factura, Flynn me ha dado dinero y ha dicho que me des el papel de la baja, que Moony lo firmaría.

Terminaron de realizar el papeleo y seguidamente Jack lo acompañó hasta su casa.

-**Rainbow snowcone-**

Ya habían pasado dos días des del accidente en la cafetería y aunque Astrid Y Mérda poco se acordaban, Anna no dejaba de darle vueltas, más ahora aún que pensaba que debía quedarse a ayudar al muchacho y hacerse cargo de los gastos, encima no se sabía su dirección y no podía ir a hacerle una visita.

Era Martes catorce de Mayor , las cuatro y cuarto, hacía una buena tarde y ella se preparaba para ir al club de tiro al arco. Hacía más o menos un cuarto de hora que había acabado sus clases y ahora entraba por la puerta de los vestidores femeninos, dejó un momento la mochila sobre la superficie de madera de los bamvos que se encontraban justo en medio y se dirigió a las taquillas, abrió una de las que estaban libres, colocó una moneda; tomó otra vez sus cosas y las dejó en la taquilla, giró la llave y la extrajo. Tomó la pequeña toalla azul claro que había sacado anteriormente junto con la botella de Acuarius y se dispuso a marcharse; pero antes de que lograra salir si quiera del lumbral esuchó una melodía particularmente conocida: su teléfono móvil. Rápidamente se movió hacia su taquilla, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura hasta abrir la pequeña puerta, cogió el bolso, lo abrió y casó el teléfono que sonaba con el soundtrack del señor de los anillos que tanto le recordaba a su tierra. Miró el número y se preguntó quien podría ser.

-¿Si, diga?- Respondió.

-Hola pelirroja- la voz que salía era claramente la de un chico. Mérida frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de cerrar la llamada pensando que podría tratarse de una broma.

-¿Disculpa?- Escupió de mala manera.

-Disculpas aceptadas- Le respondió la voz, definitivamente iba a cerrar. -Era una broma, soy yo Flynn, el de The Man in the Moon. ¿Qué hay?- Ah... así que se trataba de él, pensó ya más tranquila.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le respondió aún ardida por los comentarios anteriores.

-Tranquilízate fiera- Ya está, iba a cortar.- LLamo por Hiccup, ¿Te acuerdas de él?- Estaba a punto de darle al boton de cancelar llamada pero al escuchar ese nombre paró en seco.

-¡El chico que se cayó!- Pensó. -¿Qué tal está? ¿Está bien? - Pregeuntó en seguida.

-Sí, tranquilizate... Sólo tiene fracturada gravemente la rodilla y no podrá caminar durante un mes, ya sabes...- Ahora sí que estaba algo inquieta. -Solo llamaba para saber si tu amiga iba a hacerse cargo, o si nos iba a dejar el muerto a nosotros.-

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará! ¡Anna será muy torpe pero es la más responsable que nadie!- Grito por la bocina asustando al otró chico desde la otra línea.

-Vale, vale... solo era para saber eso. Por favor pasaron por el local cuando podáis, así podremos hablar tranquilamente de como solucionar este embrollo.- Obviamente todo ya estaba solucionado con el jefe, de hecho al haber sido un accidente dentro del trabajo Hiccup tenía todo el derecho de estar de baja laborar, además su jefe -un hombre entrado de edad- se había preocupado mucho por él y porque estuviera bien y había decidido que se quedara todo el mes de baja, así volvía totalmente curado a su puesto de trabajo y con las energías totalmente renovadas; Hiccup por su puesto se había negado totalmente a hacerlo puesto que temía perder su sitio y además se sentía mal, Moony sin embargo había insistido tanto que había logrado convencerlo -Además le aseguró que en cuanto volviese no sería despedido sino que se le devolvería su puesto de trabajo.

-En fin solo era eso, hast...- iba a despedirse pero Mérida habló antes.

-¡Espera!-

-¿umnh? ¿Que espere? ¿Es que quieres una cita?- cuestionó en un tono más coqueto. Mérida solo pudo hace rcara de asco.

-No, idiota; solo quería que me dieras la dirección de tu amigo.

-¿Y esperas que te la de así sin más?

-¡por favor, ni que fuera el número de teléfono del presidente.- La muchacha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero recordó a su mejor amiga. -Por favor.- Por un momento no oyó nada y finalmente un suspiro.

-Está bien, deja que busco.- Mérida escuchó desde su línea como alguien removía entre papeles y finalmente suspira victorioso.

-Aquí está- escuchó.- Apunta.- Mérida en seguida puso el teléfono en alta voz y agradeció mentalmente que su madre le haya obligado a comprarse un Smartphone que le permitía hablar por teléfono mientras hacía más cosas. Una vez le diese la dirección Mérida le agradeció rápidamente y colgó sin esperar respuesta.  
Volvió a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa y de la bolsa a la taquilla. Se dirigió nuevamente al patio con su arco y flechas, se sentía bien, al fin podría ayudar a Anna.

**-Rainbow snowcone-**

Se había puesto un vestido verde claro de gasa con algunas decoraciones florales estampadas en el pecho, eran de colores amarillo, zul y magenta. Era manga corta pues el verano se asomaba ni corto ni perezoso, además de llegaba por las rodillas, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias azul oscuras, sencillas que se ataban a sus tobillos y por encima del vestido llevaba puesta una chaqueta tejana que era bastante ligera. En su cabello no había hehco nada más que recogérselo dejando las mechas de colorines asomarse por detrás de la oreja.

-Está bien Anna, no tienes que acobardarte ahora- miró hacia sus manos y vio los regalos que llevaba consigo: Un pequeño ramo de flores con una caja que contenía cuatros trozos de pastel -Para el malherido, sus padres y ella.- Se sentía nerviosa, sudaba por las manos y la respiración se le había vuelto pesada. -Tranquila Anna, Suspira y expira, vamos...- Y así lo hizo hasta aunque no le sirvió para nada, al menos lo intentó.

Estaba delante de la puerta de una gran casa de dos pisos con grandes ventanas. Ella en medio del gran patio se sentía pequeñita y culpable, como quien espera una sentencia después de un crimen horrible, pero debía sacar valor de donde sea, así tocó el timbré con su mano temblorosa y esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta.

Lo que no se esperaba ella es que tras ella saliera un hombre de posiblemente más de dos metros de grandes hombros y espalda muy ancha, era realmente corpulento, pelirrojo y con grandes ojos verdes y una barba que le llegaba por la mitad del cuello.

-¿Quien eres?- Su voz era realmente ronca y profunda, si antes se sentía pequeña ahora se sentía diminuta.

-b-buen-nas-s T-t-ar-d-des s-señ-or- Era casi imposible no tartamudear.-Y-yo-..- Ante la confusa mirada de aquel gigante decidió tomar aire y soltarlo lo más rápido posible -Yovineaverquétalestásuhijoporqueyo...-El hombre no la dejó terminar puesto que no entendía nada.

-Está bien, pasa; supongo que has venido a ver a Hiccup- Anna se lo quedó mirando con esa cara que decía ¿Y qué cree que le estaba diciendo?

El hombre se hizo hacia un lado y la dejó pasar.

-La habitación de Hiccup está arriva a la derecha, no tiene pérdida... ahora iré a dejaros algo de beber.-El señor parecía estar también incómodo con la situación. Asintió con la cabeza y en seguida fue hasta la habitación del muchacho. tocó varias veces hasta que esuchó un pasa, papá. giró la manilla de la habitación y observó por un momento la estancia. Era un lugar simple, con la cama de espaldas a la puerta, un escritorio con un asiento en la izquiera y una gran ventana delante de la cama, llenaba todo el lugar de luz y de aire, realmente le gustó.

-No soy tu Papá, creo...- El chicó se giró sorprendido al esuchar la voz femenina y se sorpendió al ver a aquell endemoniada chica sonriéndole con culpabilidad. -Hola- le saludo con timidez.

-Hola- Le devolvio el saludo. la miraba espectante, ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

-He venido a traerte esto y a paedirte disculpas, lo de aquel día... lo siento de veras.-Dejó el pastel y las flores sobre la mesa y se acercó a la cama donde estaba el muchacho y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. ¿Cuántos podría tener ese chico? ¿Tal vez 16? Como mucho, porque no aparentaba más de 15.

él sin embargo se sintió nervioso, por lo general no era tratado así por el sexo opuesto y tener de repente auna chica preciosa y preocupándose por él, un total extraño, era una sensación muy rara... y agradable, así que inevitablemente se sonrojó.

-N-no t-t-tienes p-por qué... - Ahí estaba su estúpido tartamudeo otra vez, solo le pasaba cuando estaba demasiado nervioso, así que se concentró antes de volver a hablar. -E-está todo bien, T-tranquila- Y le sonrió.- Pero cómo es que has averiguado donde vivo?

-¡Oh!, eso fue gracias a Mérida, la pelirroja ¿Te acuerdas?- el chico asintió.- Pues verás, ella...- Y empezó a relatarle las cosas que habían sucedido para que luego él se las contara a ella, rieron por un buen rato hasta que apareció el padre de Hiccup con dos vasos con zumo de fresas natural -Anna nunca lo había provado, pero le encantó. Así se les pasaron las horas, ella se enteró de como había pasado él el accidente además de otras cosas, como por ejemplo que él venía de Irlanda y que su madre había fallecido poco tiempo después de él nacer, ella le había contando cosas sobre su vida y sus orígenes.

-Lo único que lamento es que ahora necesiten dos empelados en lugar de uno- comentó Hiccup. -ojalá los encuentren pronton porque el buen tiempo atrae a más clientela...-

Y de laguna manera u otra a Anna se le encendió la bombilla de la cabeza, tal vez se arrepentiría luego pero le debía una muy grande a ese chico.

-No, Hiccup, le shará falta uno...- Él la miro confuso.- Aquí tienes a la próxima camarera de THe Man in the Moon- se levantó de un salto de la cama e hizo una posa digna del musical de Peter Pan. Hiccup no pudo evitar reírse frente a la ingenuidad de la chica, al parecer no se había dado cuenta...

-Eso está muy bien Ann, pero hay un problema.- La chica dejó su pose triunfante y miró al muchacho. -En The Man in the Moon solo se aceptan chicos.

Sabía que iba a arrepentirse. Maldita boca.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeno, espero que os haya gustada, este capítulo lo he empezado hoy y lo he acabado hoy (estoy medio dormida así que mañana gritaré y maldeciré) Espero que os haya gustado y la verdad necesitaba escribirlo y subirlo hoy porque con los exámenes no tendré tiempo.

En fin son casi la 1 am en España, me muero de sueño y aún no he hecho los deberes (Soy vaguísima D;) así que ya sabéis lo que me espera, muchas gracias por vuestras visitas y la verdad, os agradecería muchísimo que dejarais un RR diciéndome las cosas que os gustaron y las que no porque a´si me siento más inspirada para escribir.

Bueno la semana pasada dejé la pregunta de " Quién crees que sea el prox guardián?" Espero que hoy ya os haya quedado claro hahaha xD

A los fans de HTTYD o CÓMO ENTRENAR TU DRAGÓN habéis visto ya los posters de la nueva película? Hiccup y Astrid salen horribles! (al menos los rostros) , en fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap, hasta otraaaaaaaaaaaa :D

**MISTIOUSLY**: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMER COMENTARIO! *la abraza con mucha fuerza* me alegraste mucho la tarde ^3^y como verás, no es Bunny el próximo guardián o al menos no este ;) Me alegro MUCHÍSIMO que te esté gustando de verdad ^^

**ASTUPIDGIRL:** GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR TU COMENTARIO *^* ME HA HECHO MUCHÍSIMA ILUSIÓN ^^ y a mí también me encantan Astrid e Hipo, son tan lindos ellos *3*, Me alegro MUCHÍSIMO de que te guste! nos leemos ne? :3

DEJAR RR ES FÁCIL Y RÁPIDO, NO SEAS VAGO!


End file.
